30 Memorias de ti
by sihaya-87
Summary: 30 momentos. 30 vicios. 30 pensamientos. 30 memorias que queman en tu retina, en tu corazon, en tu alma. Angustia. Remus. Amor. Dolor. Ansiedad. Sexo. Sirius. Risas y mucho Rock and Roll
1. verdad

Verdad

Por Sihaya

Remus puede olerlo. Se encuentra a dos pisos y tres pasillos de distancia de la sala común de Gryffindor, y aún así… puede olerlo.

Podrían ponerlo en una luna nueva con un catarro de puta madre y con mil y una fragancias a su alrededor y de todas maneras podría olerlo. Ese aroma que para él siempre sería "Sirius" esa mezcla de hombre, bosque, motocicleta y tabaco que hacia a Sirius Black identificable por sobre todos los demás olores de la faz de la tierra. Oh! Si… Remus puede olerlo. Y se detiene por un momento para recoger ese olor y luego retoma su camino.

Pero Remus no acelera su paso, no corre, no deja de saludar a profesores y alumnos de primer año con una sonrisa cordial. Camina tan relajadamente con si no tuviera destino fijo, como quien da un paseo un viernes por la tarde para descansar de una agotadora semana. Pero la verdad es que no puede esperar. Quiere correr a cuatro patas, aullar frente a la luna, morder y sobre todo… quiere saber.

Saber por que no volvió con James, Peter y él mismo ese viernes después de una noche de cervezas en las "Tres escobas". Quiere saber por que no volvió esa madrugada como prometió, o el sábado, o el domingo… sino que tuvo que esperar hasta la tarde del lunes. ¡¡El Lunes!! Para dignarse en aparecer por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Frunce el ceño por un segundo y su mirada se vuelve nostalgia, pero entierra su atención en el libro que lleva al frente.

Aquella noche rieron como nunca, Remus recuerda que cerca de las tres de la madrugada Sirius enterró su nariz en su cuello mientras reía a destajo de una broma de James, pero Remus no recuerda la broma, solo recuerda las vibraciones de la risa de Sirius por su cuerpo y la carne de gallina mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Remus recuerda también que entre risas y borrachera se colocaron los abrigos y caminaron hacia la salida, luchando contra la masa de gente que había en el local. Pero cuando iban a la mitad de camino fue que Sirius hablo. Dijo que volvería más tarde y James le devolvió una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solamente Sirius Black podía sacarle a relucir al bueno de cornamenta. Una sonrisa llena de travesuras, dobles propósitos y sobre todo… nada de buenas intensiones. Cuando se fueron a dormir James seguía sonriendo, y no se preocupo hasta la tarde del sábado, cuando decidió que ya era demasiado tarde incluso para Sirius Black.

Maldijo, Gruño, juro matarlo y hacerlo enterrar en el mausoleo de los Black para vengarse. Peter hizo de lo suyo entrando en pánico y buscando en todo el castillo. Pero Remus no levanto una ceja, no grito, no invoco a todos los dioses del Olimpo ni a los demonios del inframundo, no reviso en la sala de menesteres, ni fue a la casa de los gritos, ni tampoco reviso el mapa del merodeador cada tres segundos.

James le pregunto cómo era que podía estar tranquilo. Remus solamente siguió leyendo su texto de runas antiguas. Por que si Remus era experto en algo, era en evadir las cosas, esquivar lo que parece inevitable y fingir calma ante situaciones desesperantes.

Ese fin de semana leyó cinco libros de Runas Antiguas tratando de evadir el misterio de donde demonios estaba Sirius Black. Leyó en la sala, leyó en el jardín, leyó mientras James maldecía y Leyó mientras Peter buscaba, Leyó en la cena, en el almuerzo, en el desayuno y también leyó cuando todos dormían. Por que si algo era seguro, era que Remus John Lupin no pego una pestaña en todos esos días. Por que si dejaba de leer, se preocuparía y si se preocupaba… tendría que enfrentar la verdad. Y Remus no podía enfrentar esa vedad que estaba apareciendo en su garganta y su pecho. Así que mejor seguía leyendo. Si, leer sonaba como una buena idea.

Atravesó la puerta de la sala común y a esa altura ya podía oír. Oía las primeras notas de de aquel piano psicodélico y la batería. Durante los años que lo conocía, que a veces parecían una vida, Sirius había sido puro vicio musical. Por sobre todo los Rolling y su simpatía por lo satánico volvía a Sirius loco. Pero Remus nunca lo había identificado tanto con una canción como en ese mismo momento.

Tambaleándose entre los espacios de las camas buscando Merlín sabe que, con un cigarrillo de extraña procedencia en la boca, una botella de whisky de fuego en la mano y el inconfundible sonido de "The Doors" en el tocadiscos de al fondo. Alabama Song sonaba solamente para sirius esa noche, poniéndole banda sonora a su vida. Con ese ritmo juguetón y borracho que calzaba tan perfectamente con la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos.

Finalmente se agacha a duras penas y recoge un sombrero negro para completar su atuendo. Camisa abierta, corbata a medio amarrar y el sombrero negro de jazz como guinda de la torta. Mira a Remus por primera vez, sonríe y da una calada profunda a su cigarrillo.

- Bien, bien, bien… pero si es Remus John Lupin en persona.

- no te asombres tanto, la verdadera sorpresa del día es verte vivo. Peter se ha vuelto loco buscándote por todo hogwarts y la mitad del bosque prohibido

- eso es una novedad… Peter se adentro al bosque prohibido solo para encontrarme, ese muchacho esta mas chalado de lo que creía

Remus suspira y lo deja estar. Camina tratando de hacerse paso por el desorden que Sirius ha conseguido armar en tan solo unos minutos y llega a su cama. El olor a alcohol y sustancias ilícitas llena todo el lugar y probablemente tendrán suerte si no se cuela hasta el despacho de McGonagall.

Se enfrasca en su libro de runas otra vez pero Sirius decide que quiere ser notado y se sienta junto a Remus en su cama. Y Remus trata de no fijarse en su mirada penetrante llena de dobles intenciones. Trata de no ver sus abdominales bien formados. Trata de continuar leyendo. Trata, pero falla.

Sirius tiene atragantadas las palabras que quiere decir. Mueve los labios de vez en cuando formando una "o" a veces una "a", pero no salen sonidos de su boca, no sonidos coherentes por lo menos. Se lame los labios, baja la mirada y vuelve a buscar. Remus es el de las palabras, no él. La mitad de las palabras que salen de su boca son maldiciones o juramentos en contra de su madre. Finalmente se rinde y se hecha en la cama junto a Remus. Su cuerpo pegado contra el castaño y su aroma invadiendo todo su espacio personal. Remus se estremece y trata de controlar el sonrojo. Pero también falla.

-ibas a decirme algo -pregunta para salir del momento

-lo olvide

Y a Remus no puede importarle menos lo que Sirius tenga que decir, porque en esos momentos su cuerpo está demasiado cerca al de él. Sus muslos se chocan y la piel desnuda del torso de Sirius esta pegada al brazo de Remus. Y quiere mover el brazo, porque sabe que no debería estar disfrutando de ese contacto así. No debería disfrutar del ardiente calor que se extiende por su cuerpo solo por un inocente roce. Pero no puede evitarlo, y la piel se le pone de gallina y las letras del libro se mezclan. Pero no puede sacar el brazo. Sencillamente no puede.

Y Sirius no lo hace fácil. Bota el humo de su cigarrillo mientras contempla el techo y luego se pasa una mano por el sedoso cabello cerrando los ojos.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme donde he estado estos tres días?

Se lo piensa un momento, da vuelta la hoja y si, quiere ser cortante, quiere pretender que no le importa y que no se ha preocupado por él en los últimos tres días, quiere fingir, por lo menos fingir, que ha dormido como un lirón y que las runas antiguas son tan interesantes como ha hecho creer a James. Así que responde.

- No tienes que contarme nada que no quieras contarme. A diferencia de otros no me interesa la vida privada de otras gentes

Y a Sirius le hierve la sangre. Por que preferiría que Remus le moliera a golpes, que le gritara hasta la afonía, que lo castigara por un año antes de esta indiferencia.

- ¿Estás diciendo que mi vida no es lo suficientemente interesante para ti? ¿Es eso?

Sirius se para de la cama y se va hacia la suya propia. Remus levanta la mirada, coordina pensamientos, y cuando reacciona casi se le cae el libro de las manos… Sirius Black? ¿Haciendo Drama? Sirius "machito" Black… haciendo una escena? Debería reírse, estallar en carcajadas y morir ahí mismo por la falta de oxigeno, pero en vez de eso solo pregunta verdaderamente incrédulo:

- Sirius…Te encuentras bien?

Silencio y Sirius vuelve a sentarse en la cama de Remus con su cara de perro abandonado. Adóptame grita su mirada. Y a Remus le salta el impulso de rascarle detrás de las orejas, pero se contiene.

- No lo sé, Remus… La verdad no lo sé.

Sirius quiere sincerarse. Quiere hablar. Quiere contarle lo que siente, lo que piensa y lo que quiere, pero no sabe cómo, así que mejor calla. De todas formas, probablemente la peor persona para contarle todo eso sería Remus, ni siquiera él tiene claro lo que le pasa, solamente sabe que necesita… algo… y esa necesidad le está matando. Le asfixia. Le ahoga. Le quita el sueño y le viene en los momentos más inesperados. Cuando Remus sale del baño con la camisa a medio abrochar y las heridas al descubierto. Cuando Remus se sonroja porque el profesor ha felicitado su trabajo. Cuando se ríe de sus bromas y al mismo tiempo le censura con la mirada. Cuando hace calor en el jardín y Remus se suelta un poco, solo un poco, la bufanda y deja ver esa cicatriz rosada que va desde la punta de su barbilla hasta… hasta donde? Y Sirius se estremece y le invade esa necesidad. Esa… sensación. Que le estaba volviendo loco. Y que no sabe cómo afrontar. Como saciar.

- A donde fuiste, Sirius?

Remus pregunta con la preocupación latiéndole en todo el cuerpo. Se maldice porque realmente no lo había pensado. No se le había cruzado por la cabeza que algo importante estuviera pasando. Supuso que estaba durmiendo la borrachera en algún bar, enrollado entre un par de piernas largas o perdido en la mitad de la nada sin varita ni dinero, pero jamás creyó que Sirius estuviera… así. Sirius abre la boca para contestar, vuelve a batallar contra su vocabulario, pero no termina de hablar. En vez de eso esboza una media sonrisa como si nada pasara que no tranquiliza para nada a Remus y se tumba boca abajo en la cama con los brazos esturados y su brazo derecho choca contra el estomago de Remus.

- Auch!!- medio reclama, medio aúlla.

- Mierda, tu herida. Lo Lamento… como esta cicatrizando eso?

Y antes de que Remus pueda responder un "muy bien, gracias" Sirius ya ha metido su narizota donde no le invitan, ha abierto túnica y subido camisa para ver el gran rasguño en su estomago.

- Sirius!… qué demonios haces? -y no puede evitar sonrojarse como nunca en su vida. Por que Sirius esta mirando y rastrojando en su vientre. Le hace cosquillas sin intención a ratos, pero Remus no ríe. Trata de concentrarse en respirar y en hacer lo menos notorio su sonrojo y su falta de oxigeno.

- Viendo como va tu herida, que mas crees… demonios… esto no se ve nada bien, Remus. Te haz puesto en ungüento en la mañana y en la noche como dijo la enfermera?

- La mayoría de las veces…

- Es putamente increíble-declara Sirius levantándose y mirándole fugazmente con algo que parecería un regaño, si no fuera porque es Sirius Black y Sirius Black e incapaz de regañar a alguien en su vida. Con nada de delicadeza se levanta, tropieza y va en busca del dichoso ungüento. Vuelve en tres segundos y se acuesta de lado junto a Remus con la mano embetunada en aquella pasta semi transparente con olor a finas hierbas y la mete bajo la camisa

- Sirius puedo hacerlo yo…- Remus trata de coordinar palabras, pero es que no puede decir nada por que… Sirius, oh Dios Sirius!, Sirius esta moviendo su mano en la parte baja de su abdomen acariciando en círculos esparciendo y masajeando.

- Bueno al parecer es evidente que no puedes. Por que si en tres días no lo haz hecho es evidente que debes tener alguna clase de artritis en las manos de tanto sujetar esos libros tuyos.

- Si…Sirius… yo puedo…

Sirius le hace callar con un sonido y Remus obedece… de todas maneras no puede coordinar mas palabras, así que se deja hacer. Sirius hace círculos y esparce prolijamente la crema. A veces sube más de lo debido y otras también baja. Y la respiración de Remus es como la de un animal después de una carrera por su vida. Trata de controlarla, pero es demasiado difícil mantener la respiración en control cuando estas tratando de que no te venga una erección mas grande que la torre Eiffel cuando tu amigo te hecha un ungüento.

- ¿Duele?

Remus no sabe exactamente que es lo que siente en esos momentos. Algo parecido a excitación, vergüenza y pánico, pero definitivamente no es nada parecido al dolor. Pero su sentido común aparece nuevamente-gracias a Merlín- y logra asentir.

- No es justo que tu tengas estas heridas… a veces… a veces… me gustaría poder cargarlas yo.-arrastra las palabras, con la mirada ligeramente desenfocada por el alcohol y la conciencia en el techo por la marihuana. Casi no se da cuenta que lo dice, por que simplemente esta dando rienda suelta a su voz mental.

- Sirius…

A Remus se le va la respiración por completo y clava sus ojos en los de Sirius. Se miran por largo rato. Remus conmocionado y sin saber que decir y Sirius sin querer decir nada. Y por un segundo a Remus le pareció que Sirius se inclino un poco, medio centímetro mas cerca de sus labios, con la mano detenida en la parte baja de su abdomen y la lengua brillando a través de sus dientes. Pero fue una ilusión. Debió serlo. Por que al siguiente segundo Sirius estaba prendiendo un tabaco y abriendo la ventana

- No dejes que se infecte. Y por el amor de dios no olvides ponértelo en la noche.

- No lo haré-dice Remus. Recoge el frasco de entre las sábanas y lo tapa lentamente, mientras sueña con ese momento de ilusión.

Y James entra gritando, rezongando, maldiciendo a Sirius Black. Se lanza a su cuello para ahorcarlo, darle un buen coscorrón y abrazarlo. E inevitablemente Peter llega y exige la historia del fin de semana. Pero Sirius no pone la cara desolada de antes, sino que sonríe con arrogancia y aristocracia e inventa una historia que termina con él uniéndose a la legión extranjera. Y Remus escucha y rie de vez en cuando, pero no le discute, sabe que es todo mentira. Pero prefiere escuchar la mentira antes que la verdad. En el fondo Remus sabe que no quiere saber la verdad, no esta preparado para escucharla, ni la suya, ni la de él.

notas:

esto es lo que ha salido despues mucho rolling, mucho the doors, mucho bealtles y mucha mucha mas musica. bien musical. La estoy subiendo en la comunidad 30 vicios de LJ y pueden encontrarla en mi LJ tb (ver mi perfil. o busquenme por sihaya87)

besos


	2. locura

**Locura**

Sirius recuerda con una bufanda enrollada al cuello.

por:Sihaya

Remus con solamente dieciséis años ya tenía la mirada cansada de un anciano de ochenta. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos profundas y oscuras. Las cicatrices escondidas bajo kilos de ropa gastada y demasiado grande para su cuerpo delgado. Pelo castaño y opaco cayendo solo un poco más abajo de sus orejas sonrosadas. Labios Gruesos. Pestañas largas. Cejas pobladas. Nariz desproporcionada y congestionada por un resfriado que tiene hace ya once años.

Era pleno verano y ocupaba bufandas largas para cubrir sus cicatrices. Sonrisas tímidas, desbordante cortesía y rasguños en su cara que daban de que hablar a los otros chicos. Tosía con frecuencia y en sus bolsillos siempre había un pañuelo, chocolate y libros bajo su brazo.

La cortesía fue lo primero que Sirius noto cuando le conoció. Lo primero que le hizo arrugar su pequeña y aristócrata nariz y decidir que "este chaval tiene algo raro" por que quien podía pasar todo el día pidiendo por favor esto y gracias por aquello y si no te importa esto otro. 

Aun así, desde aquel primer momento tuvo la imperante necesidad de cuidar de Remus. Algo le hacia despertar ese instinto de perro guardián. Quizás era la apariencia enfermiza, los modales tan correctos, su personalidad tranquila o la suma de todas esas cosas. Pero lo cierto es que si alguien se acercaba demasiado a Remus tenía el instinto de gruñir, ladrar y morder- no necesariamente en ese orden- para protegerle. Desde el primer momento siempre había sido así. No era como con James, James era su hermano. Remus era otra cosa a la que no podía ponerle nombre… no era su hermano, pero era más que su amigo.

Y es que últimamente Sirius tiene una gran confusión. Por que siente algo y no sabe como explicarlo mejor. A veces piensa que es algo que le invade, que le recorre todo el cuerpo y lo posee. Y otras piensa que es la ausencia de algo, que le falta, necesita, y no sabe como saciarse ni donde encontrar lo que sea que su cuerpo le pide. Así que se fuma un cigarrillo, se pone a ver la moto, lía un pitillo de marihuana, abre una cerveza, o comienza a hacer abdominales, por que no se puede hallar en su cuerpo. No encuentra espacio. Y busca y busca, pero no encuentra. Y siente que enloquece.

La primera vez que lo sintió, recuerda muy bien, fue en quinto año. Y la culpa fue de una bufanda. Le gustaban las bufandas. No es que fuera un gran fanático de la ropa, de hecho la mayoría del tiempo preferiría ir desnudo por la vida. Pero Las bufandas de Remus eran distintas a cualquier ropa que en el mundo existiera. Largas e interminables, daban tres vueltas alrededor de su cuello, otra caía por su hombro y aun quedaba largor para caer hasta el suelo y deslizarse tras de él a su paso, siguiéndole como una sombra.

Sirius recuerda que por su mente pasó el irracional pensamiento de querer ser una bufanda, por que el cuello de Remus se veía tan calientito y suave. Pero desecho el pensamiento. Era estupido de todas maneras.

Tenía quince años y estaba en la habitación solo, leyendo la última edición de "Bruja Traviesa" con un cigarrillo encendido en su mano y el corazón latiéndole fuerte. Entonces escucha que abren la puerta y Remus entra, estornuda, se disculpa y camina hacia su cama. Recoge un libro de la mesa del velador y murmura otra disculpa cuando nota la revisa de Sirius, enrojece.

Sirius esta a punto de lanzarle un comentario sobre su desenvuelta agilidad y su capacidad para escoger el momento adecuado para olvidar un texto cuando… lo nota.

Nota las bufandas. Dios, Debían tener miles de Kilómetros de largo. Si las estiraban seguramente podían llegar hasta Glasgow. Le invade esa misma sensación de cuando ve unas piernas largas, cuando baja y sube la mirada contemplando toda esa piel y piensa por un instante que no deberían terminar nunca. Y otro estornudo silencioso y ronco. Otra disculpa.

En ese momento le entraron ganas de algo, pero no supo explicarse que era. Y la necesidad de ese algo le estaba apretando el pecho en ese momento. Trataba de averiguar que era eso que quería, pero no podía descubrirlo. Y el corazón le latía fuerte y le faltaba el aliento, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no tenía nada que ver con la revista que ahora yacía abandonada sobre el colchón.

Y definitivamente debía estar volviéndose loco por que Remus esta cambiándose la túnica por una de invierno y dejo ver por un momento la pálida piel de su estomago mientras se la sacaba por arriba, y el cabello se le alboroto y la cara se le sonrojo. Y Sirius no puede sacarle los ojos de encima, solamente puede mojar sus labios secos con la punta de la lengua y rogar por que se arregle la bufanda Grana y Dorado rápidamente, por que si veía más de esa tan bien guardada piel no sabía que iba a hacer. Realmente no lo sabia.

Así que mejor desvía la mirada, haciéndose de toda su fuerza de voluntad, y apaga el cigarrillo por que sospecha que se equivoco de bolsa y en vez de preparar un tabaco estaba fumándose algo más. Y espera que por el amor de Merlín Lupin volviera en sus cabales y se pusiera algo de ropa, Jesús!

Remus sonrió una vez más antes de sonarse la nariz y tomar sus cosas. Ojos cansados, pero brillantes y no dice nada por que le duele la garganta esa mañana. Pero se detiene en el umbral de la puerta antes de marchar y su cara se ilumina antes de hablar.

- No olvides terminar tu trabajo, Sirius.

-cual? No hay deberes para Transformaciones o si?- Sale solo un poco de su estupor, la bufanda esta enrollada ligeramente en el pie de Remus. Pero el cuello- gracias a todas las deidades del olimpo- esta bien protegido por la lana con los colores Gryffindors.

-no me refería a eso exactamente- da una mirada significativa hacia la revista y sonríe- y no creo que a McGonagall le gustaría ver aquel espectáculo en su clase.

-oh. Ya cállate- Remus alcanza a cerrar la puerta justo antes que una almohada le golpeará la cara y entre risas le grita buena suerte desde afuera.

Maldice a Remus desde la cama y se encamina hacia el baño con la revista en sus manos. Esa tarde imagina que la chica de la revista cobra vida solamente para él. Con su diminuto traje baño negro y su cabello rubio cayendo hasta la cintura… quizás un poco más corto… hasta los hombros o hasta las orejas…. Si hasta las orejas esta mejor. Y con una bufanda quizás. Si, una bufanda se le vería bien a aquella chica en aquella fría tarde de otoño.

Ahora Sirius esta sentado sobre la misma cama en la que tuvo su revelación de las bufandas hace menos de un año. Es comienzo de curso, el sol entra débil por los vidrios y todos duermen en la habitación, menos él.

Mira a remus que respira lentamente entre sueños, su rostro esta cansado. Otra vez siente ese algo que no me deja respirar. Y No sabe que es lo que es, pero se esta acostumbrando y ya no es tan terrible como parecía en un principio.

Hace mucho que decidió que sus excentricidades finalmente lo estaban llevando a la locura. Su madre había tenido razón después de todo. Ahora ni siquiera sabía que es lo que quería, pero la verdad es que… tampoco quiere saber lo que quiere. Prefiere quedarse así, medio adormilado aun, con un cosquilleo que va cobrando vida propia en el cuerpo y una bufanda enrollada en su cuello.


	3. estaciones

**Estaciones**

por: Sihaya

Verano-

Pesadillas de una noche de verano

El pasto estaba húmedo por la lluvias de la mañana y un aroma singular se esparcía aquella noche, olía a tierra húmeda, a pasto, a violetas y a magia. Cuando abrió la ventana de su habitación recordaría siempre aquel olor. Bosque y magia.

Recordaría abrir la ventana y colgarse por el alfeizar sintiendo el viento que le pegaba fuerte en las mejillas. Recordaría sentirse reconfortado por aquella fresca caricia del viento en sus rostro sangrante y amoratado. Recordaría también haberse acobardado de salir… todo se veía tan oscuro y espeluznante en la penumbra. Pero la luna decidió aparecer de detrás de las nubes grises del cielo y alumbrar la oscura noche, haciendo todo más claro y bello. Ese fue el último empujón de valentía que Remus necesitaba y con determinación salto el medio metro que le separaba del suelo.

Respiro el olor del pasto mojado y camino… había un riachuelo cerca, al cual le gustaba ir en las tardes a hacer navegar botecillos de papel. Los hacía después del desayuno, mientras su padre trabajaba en el jardín y su madre preparaba la comida. Remus solía pedirle que los besara para la buena suerte. Y ella hacia algo, algo que Remus no sabía que era, pero que intuía que era magia. Por que cuando su madre los besaba sus barcos nunca se hundían, flotaban y flotaban hasta que Remus los perdía de vista a través del delgado riachuelo, y ser alejaban listos para enfrentar su aventura hacia el mar.

Para Remus ese era el lugar más mágico del mundo, su pequeño muelle. Así que camino en la oscuridad hacia el riachuelo. Cruzo el prado de hierba y cruzo el cerco de madera, se interno en el bosque y sus pequeñas botas se llenaron de barro.

Su rostro estaba sudoroso y amoratado. Aquella noche su padre le había golpeado. Nunca tenía una razón en especial, a veces le molestaba que llegara demasiado tarde o que manchara el suelo con barro. Esa noche fue porque su madre estaba enferma, una ligera gripe.

- Tu madre está enferma. Es que no puedes verlo? Y tu lo único que haces es ser una molestia. –eso había dicho. Y después solo recordaba el llanto de su madre y el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

Su madre le acoso cuando su padre se canso. Pero escucho todo aquella noche. Las súplicas de su madre y el llanto. Los gritos sofocados y el llanto. Los golpes y el llanto. Sobre todo el llanto. No podía soportar el llanto. Así que abrió la ventana y camino hacia el riachulo. Donde la magia fluía y llevaba los botecillos de papel al mar. A vivir grandes aventuras en la amplitud del océano.

Oyó un ruido, pero lo ignoro, pensando en las muchas ardillas que habían en la zona. Pero aun así un miedo inexplicable le invadió, asi que comenzó a cantar con su suave voz musical. Una de aquellas canciones que su abuela le cantaba cuando iban a verla. Hablaba sobre criaturas mágicas, faunos, centauros y elfos. Le gustaban aquellas canciones. Le calmaban su miedo, le hacían sentir… parte de algo, como si todo lo que no calzaba en su mundo se evaporara y la respuesta a todas sus incógnitas estuviera ahí, frente a él, danzando en la voz aguda de su abuela.

Pero aun así el ruido no ceso. Un gruñido de advertencia. Y una mirada roja a sus espaldas, que le miraba fijamente desde los matorrales, atraída por el olor de la sangre y la carne. Hipnotizada por las canciones de la voz infantil.

Pero Remus no lo vio hasta que sintió la carrera. EL ladrido furioso y el aullido. Corrio… trato de volver a casa, pero el lobo corría rápido y lo alcanzo en cuestión de segundos. Lo atrapo con sus garras aplastándole contra el suelo y mirando fijamente a sus ojos temerosos con locura y sed. La luna llena brillaba fuerte de tras de él y por un segundo a Remus le pareció que el lobo reía. Reía con la locura de la luna, con el placer de cumplir su venganza, reía. Pero luego sintió el mordisco y todo fue dolor blanco y brillante como la luna.

Otoño-

Cambio de follaje y corazón.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquello. Su madre le había encontrado a la mañana siguiente y le curó las heridas con plantas medicinales que dejaron un fresco olor por días en la habitación. Todo parecía bien. Guardaba cama y su madre le acompañaba en las tardes mientras tejía calcetas de colores estrambóticos.

Pero algo no estaba bien. La forma en la que le miraba de vez en cuando. Con dolor y tanto sufrimiento. Como si subiera un secreto oscuro en su destino y no tuviera el corazón para decírselo. Y Remus se preguntaba qué era lo que su madre pensaba mientras tejía con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Y con las lágrimas aflorándole por los ojos. Lo descubrió una semana después, cuando la luna llena llego. Su primera luna llena. Y el lobo llego una vez más.

Tres meses después su padre se marcho. Era tarde y el verano comenzaba a alejarse. Había sentido los gritos en el piso de arriba, pero cuando su padre bajo las escaleras seguido de su madre envuelta en llanto solo pudo ver la bofetada en el rostro de ella. Su madre lloro con más fuerza. Su padre le miro con odio y rencor y cerró la puerta tras de él. Fue la última vez que le vio.

Su madre lloro por meses. Tuvieron que dejar la casa en el campo y mudarse a la ciudad. Su madre consiguió un trabajo y la Señora Thomsom del piso de arriba le cuidaba por las tardes después de la escuela. Remus extrañaba el campo, el arrochuelo mágico y los bellotos de el lado oeste. Pero volvían de vez en cuando. En las fiestas, algunos fines de semana, tres semanas del verano. Y por su puesto y sin falta… cada luna llena.

Invierno-

Frío que hiela hasta el corazón

Remus siempre había sido dotado para la música, y su madre le había instruido desde pequeño. Piano, flauta dulce, y violín. A Remus le gustaba por sobre todo el violín, no sabía porque, pero siempre se había sentido más impulsado hacía él; quizás era porque el piano estaba en la casa del campo, y recordaba necesariamente las lunas y al lobo. O quizás porque la flauta tenía sonidos alegres que él no compartía, y envidiaba inclusive. Si, el violín, con sus sonidos melancólicos, desgarradores e incluso furiosos era su instrumento favorito.

Lo practicaba con más frecuencia en el silencio de su habitación. Cuando su madre no podía oír las tristes notas que salían del instrumento. Cuando no podía ver lo cansados ojos de su hijo de diez años, que tocaba con una soltura asombrosa para su edad, con dedos largos y talentosos moviéndose con destreza por las cuerdas.

Sacándole sonidos al violín que te apretaban el pecho, que formaban un nudo en la garganta y empujaban lagrimas desde los ojos. Era el sufrimiento en esencia desgarrándose, quebrándose en un violín con el barniz gastado y que se desafinaba de vez en cuando. Era desesperación, rabia, llanto, tristeza, sufrimiento y luna llena. Era tantas cosas. Y Remus tocaba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la música en los dedos y en todo el cuerpo. Con las heridas doliéndole por el frío del invierno y las lagrimas colándose por sus parpados cerrados.

Primavera- 

El sol que calienta y las flores que despiertan. 

El lobo era rutina. Habían pasado casi seis años desde aquella fatídica noche, y Remus lo sentía como siglos sobre su cansada espalda. Nunca pidió explicaciones, no quería saber de aquella extraña enfermedad que le azotaba una vez al mes. Así que no hablaban de ello. Remus no pedía ver un doctor, no pedía saber porque, no pedía nada. Solamente que acabará rápido y que no doliera mucho esta vez. Y su madre cumplía con el silencio. Le sonreía y le acompañaba hasta que la noche comenzaba a llegar. Le acariciaba el pelo, apretaba los grilletes y sonreía con tristeza antes de cerrar el sótano con candado.

Remus despertaba al día siguiente en su cuarto, sus heridas estaban curadas y el sol brillaba fuerte. Y entonces bajaba para un almuerzo tardío en la cocina que albergaba tantos buenos recuerdos de su ya perdida infancia.

Pero aquel día la rutina se rompió. Remus bajo usando sus pantalones claros y su camisa blanca. Tenía vendajes desde las muñecas hasta los codos, otras en su frente y una en el ojo derecho. Su rostro estaba pálido como cada día después de la luna, pero su madre hacia unos remedios caseros que le daban energía suficiente para levantarse.

Bajaba lenta y silenciosamente las escaleras, apoyándose en la pared para no marearse y refalar. Con una mano en el corazón que le bombeaba como si hubiera corrido la maratón. Y apoyándose en los muebles para no desfallecer.

Entonces escucho las voces. Una voz masculina le llegaba desde el recibidor, conversaba con su madre tranquilamente. Por un segundo al escuchar la voz pensó en su padre. Y temió, no le había visto desde aquel día en que los abandono. Y sabía que si volvia, su madre le reciviria con los abrazos abiertos… abrazando a la muerte también. Pero entonces escucho más atentamente, la voz era de alguien mayor, y sonaba alegre. Distinto a como recordaba la voz de su padre.

-… he de reconocer que ha sido todo un desafío encontrarles, Alicia

-si, la verdad es que hace unos años que ya no residimos en el campo, ahora vivimos en la ciudad, cerca de York.

-oh, que maravilla. York es una maravillosa ciudad. Veras… He enviado una lechuza el mes pasado, pero volvió sin respuesta y creí que era propicio hacerles una visita, me aparecí por acá la semana pasada pero la casa estaba abandonada y lamentablemente no tenía otra dirección, pero mi espíritu perseverante me dijo que lo intentara otra vez, y ha tenido razón. Que maravillosa coincidencia, no?

-extraordinaria, sin duda

-en fin, espero no ser una molestia…

-para nada, profesor. Me he alegrado mucho de verlo y de recibir tan maravillosas noticias.

-Si, bueno, me temo que no puedo darte más detalles de tu generación, es difícil seguirle el rastro a tantos estudiantes. Lamentable en relidad, ya que, y me parece que no me equivoco al suponer, que haz estado alejada de nuestra sociedad por un largo tiempo, no?

-no, no se equivoca, Profesor. Pero he hecho mi vida entre los muggles y estoy feliz Entre los muggles puedo dedicarme a la música, materia a la que el mundo mágico no da mucha importancia.

-claro, siempre fuiste de las más dotadas en el coro. Recuerdo que tenías una melodiosa voz y una asombrosa habilidad para el piano.

-gracias, profesor. Mi madre no lo aprueba, por supuesto, me alienta a que continue la rama de las Pociones, que siempre se me dieron bien…

-bueno, Virginia es de la vieja escuela y le cuesta entender las nuevas tendencias que se están generando…

Remus no entendía demasiado de la conversación. Le pareció que su madre había dicho algo de "mundo mágico" y la palabra "muggle" y "Hogwarts" le sonaba como a chino. Se acerco al recibidor desde donde le llegaban las voces e irrumpió en él, mirando curiosamente al anciano de larga barba blanca que usaba una extraña túnica de color azul y dorado. Llevaba un sombrero putiagudo azul y sobre su nariz ganchuda colgaban unos lentes de media luna.

El profesor le miro largamente con sus penetrante mirada azul, y luego se levanto con una agilidad que asombro al propio Remus.

-Este debe ser Remus, supongo.-dijo el anciano profesor

-Así es. Remus, este es el profesor Dumbledore, de la academia a la cual asisti cuando era joven- contesto su madre.

-Buenas Tardes- saludo Remus educadamente apretando la mano del profesor.

-hola, muchacho. Entusiasmado de iniciar las clases?

-no particularmente- dijo Remus, extrañado y dándole una mirada a su madre

-Profesor- comenzó Alicia, sin saber por donde continuar- Remus, bueno… él es un muchacho débil. Me temo que deberemos rechazar su vacante en Hogwarts.

Los ojos de Dumbledore resplandecieron por un momento, reconociendo la misma escusa que su madre usaba con Ariadna. Paso su mirada de Remus a Alicia, inspeccionando a la familia que veía frente a él.

-estoy seguro de que algo se puede hacer - dijo Dumbledore, observando los vendajes del chico que se sentaba cansadamente junto a su madre.

-no, profesor. Créame que prefiero que Remus viva una vida tranquila entre los muggles.- lanzo una mirada a su hijo que se veía confundido. Y luego concluyo- Él no está enterado, Señor

-ya veo- dijo el director. Y entonces un recuerdo acudió a su mente. Un rumor del pasado al que no había prestado suficiente atención. Miro al muchacho y a su madre por un largo rato, meditando.- hace unos años atrás, me llego el rumor de que un muggle había sido lo suficientemente atrevido como para ofender a Fenrir Greyback. Una discusión en un bar, una pelea, y Greyback juro reclamar a su primogénito como suyo…

La piel de la mujer se puso blanca como una sabana, un frio recorrió su piel y los ojos y boca se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-co… como lo ha sabido… solamente habían muggles presentes.

-en estos tiempos es necesario tener bien vigilados a personajes como Greyback. Esa noche un mago que le seguía escucho todo. Pero nunca creí que se llevará a cabo esta venganza, ni menos que se tratara de tu esposo, Alicia.

-Charles, siempre fue… él… él siempre tuvo buenas intensiones, lo sé. Era un buen hombre. Pero a veces… a veces se dejaba llevar por su enojo…

Albus adivino el resto, y intuyo de donde venía aquella extraña cicatriz en la sien de su ex alumna, se levanto de su asiento por segunda vez y se acerco hacia Remus. Le levanto la barbilla y miro directamente en sus ojos.

-Y Greyback obtuvo su venganza- sentencio. El llanto de Alicia Lupin se hizo oír. Y Remus, que no terminaba de entender del todo lo que estaba pasando le devolvió la mirada. Las imágenes de aquella tarde de verano llegaron a él y las lágrimas también acudieron a sus ojos. Albus soltó su rostro y se dio la media vuelta.

-por favor, profesor… no puede… no le diga… no hable, por favor. Si se sabe, se lo llevaran a San Mungo para siempre, o peor aun… a Azkaban. Que haría yo si mi Remus estuviera en Azkaban, junto con esas terribles criaturas… él no ha hecho nada malo, se lo juró. Cada luna pongo encantamientos en el sótano que lo mantienen alejado… no ha mordido nunca a nadie, se lo juro…

-tranquila, Alicia. Este es un problema grave. Pero no irremediable.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Hogwarts no le cerrara las puertas a nadie. Siempre que alguien necesite ayuda, Hogwarts se la ofrecerá… Claro que habrá que pensar en algo… pero… me parece que estas mismas barreras mágicas que haz puesto en el sótano serán suficientes para retenerlo en Hogwarts.

-pero… es muy peligroso. Los alumnos… ellos…

-ellos no necesitan enterarse de nada...- Albus dio una mirada a la llorosoa Alicia y sonrió con sus ojos azul brillante- Me parece que la casa abandonada de Hogsmade sería un estupendo lugar para pasar las noches de luna llena. No se preocupe, Alicia. Un profesor le escoltara al atardecer y atenderá sus necesidades en la mañana. La enfermera escolar está muy bien capacitada para cualquier tipo de eventualidad. Solamente es necesario tomar ciertas… precauciones.

-pero… yo siempre pensé que… nunca creí que fuera posible…

-que tu hijo pudiera asistir a Hogwarts y hacer una vida normal? Claro que es posible. La discreción es lo principal, de acuerdo, hijo.- Agrego esta vez dirigiéndose a Remus- Será un gran mago, lo juraría sobre mis calcetines si es que fuera necesario.

-ma… mago?-dijo Remus, hablando por primera vez.

-oh. Claro. Tu madre no ha querido contarte nada, para no desilusionarte, supongo.- agrego el director y Alicia asintió ahogando su llanto en un pañuelo.- Pero ahora tendrán tiempo de conversar. Yo tengo otros asuntos que atender, pero volveré para la próxima luna llena… asumo que estarán acá. - sonrió hacia el pequeño- y les contare las noticas de cómo se desarrolla todo.

-gracias, profesor.

-no lo menciones, querida. Ahora… asumo que tu chimenea no está conectada a la red flu.

-no, pero puede desaparecerse desde acá mismo. No he tenido tiempo de renovar los encantamientos.

-estupendo.-dijo- Pero le aconsejo Alicia, que se apresure con esas barreras. Tiempos peligrosos se avecinan.

Y un ligero crack y aquella última advertencia Albus Dumbledore había desaparecido. Remus se veía asombrado, pero por alguna extraña razón no asustado, como creía que sería normal. Su madre se limpio las lágrimas y le hablo con una sonrisa en los labios de su pasado, y de las maravillas que se avecinaban en su futuro. Remus escucho atento, asombrándose y con un hambre insaciable de historias, de saber, de magia.

La primavera se acercaba, las flores se esparcían por el campo, las nubes de lluvia se disipaban, el verde se poblaba por todos lados y en el corazón de Remus comenzaba a deshelarse el frio de un largo invierno y a florecer la esperanza que traía la primavera. 


End file.
